Many Potter: First Year
by harrys-sis
Summary: Harry Potter's sister in her first year. The story changes a lot from the real HP books and Mandy Potter is the cause for all of it. A rewriting of the origanal with many new twist and turns.


Mandy Potter

**Mandy Potter**

Chapter 1

The Truth

Kassy put down the book she had been reading. She had heard a noise outside that sounded almost like the rustle of leaves, but she knew that there was no wind. Plus the sound she had heard wasn't quite like the sound of leaves; it was more of a swishing.

She walked into the front room, pulling her long brown hair into a ponytail to reveal her startling green eyes. Just as she reached the front room, a knock came upon the door.

Her parents looked in shock toward the door. They slowly got up from the couch where they had been deep in conversation and opened the door.

A man with green robes and a long, white, beard stood in the doorway. His blue eyes were twinkling as he stepped into the house.

"Albus!" Kassy's dad said in shock.

The man, however, looked past Kassy's parents and instead focused his eyes on Kassy. "Hello, Ms. Potter," ha said.

Her parents spun around. They hadn't realized that she was in the room. "Kassy!" they cried out in union. They had a look on their faces like the end of the world was about to end. Kassy didn't understand the look on their face but she had more important things to think about.

"Potter?" she questioned. "My last name's Perks not Potter."

"Ah, yes, of course you don't know. There is so much that I must tell you," the man said fingering his beard.

"Albus, are you sure? Isn't it too soon?" Kassy's mom spoke up.

"It was to be revealed to her on her eleventh birthday; which you no doubt noticed to today was, seeing as you were talking about it shortly before I arrived," the man said his eyes twinkling more than ever.

"But . . ." her dad started.

"The truth needs to be revealed to her. Everything," he added seeing the look on Kassy's parent's faces.

"But what about her brother?" Kassy thought she couldn't have heard her dad right; her brother had died a year ago. But then again, not much that her parents and the man were saying made since.

"Yes, Hagrid is taking care of that. Of course Harry was suppose to know, but I fear his aunt and uncle didn't enlighten him. That's all being sorted out currently though," the man said smiling.

"Now Mandy," he said turning to Kassy. "I think there is much you need to be informed about."

"Why are you calling me Mandy and Ms. Potter? My name's Kassy Perks. And why are you talking about my brother and calling him Harry? My bother's name was Travis and he died a year ago. And why did you say today is my eleventh birthday? I don't turn eleven until August sixth and it's only July 31. And who are you?" Kassy said bewildered.

The man smiled. "I shall answer your last question first, as it is the easiest to answer. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Now does that satisfy your curiosity?"

Kassy opened her mouth to speak, but the man continued. "Of course it doesn't. You don't even know what Hogwarts is. This is why I must explain the rest first.

"I am calling you Mandy and Ms. Potter, because your name is Mandy Potter." He raised a hand as Mandy started to speak. "Let me finish and then I shall answer any other questions that you might have.

"Your brother you called Travis, isn't your real brother. As the parents you call your parents aren't your real parents. Your parents were killed by a dark wizard called Lord Voldermort. He then turned to kill your brother but the curse bounced off his forhead, hit you on the arm, and then hit the very man who had fired the curse. Now of course you and your brother were orphans and homes had to be found for you. Harry was sent to live with your aunt and uncle and you were sent to live with the people you call your parents. They had recently lost a daughter, so you took her name and birthday."

"But why couldn't we have lived together and why wasn't I told before now?" Kassy/Mandy asked after finally finding her voice after listening in shock to everything he said.

"I can not answer these questions, at least now know," Dumbledore sighed. "All I can tell you was that it was for your safety. But anyway, now is the time for you to go to Hogwarts and learn how to control your magic."

"Magic? I can do magic?" Kassy/Mandy asked in shock.

"Surely you would've noticed by now," Dumbledore said.

"Honey," Kassy/Mandy's mom started making her jump. She had completely forgotten they were in the room. "On your fifth birthday when you basicly flew and got the piñata; in your second grade year when the teacher's wig turned blue because you got mad at her; in the fourth grade when you wanted your hair cut short and then it turned out horrible, how it had all grown back the next day. Kassy these things didn't just happen."

"You never told me! And don't call me Kassy; you know my real name!" Mandy was now in a rage.

"Kas . . . Mandy please," her dad started.

"No!" Mandy screamed.

"Do not blame your parents it is not their fault. They only did it on my order," Dumbledore said calmly.

"But they could've told me! All this time they were telling me to always tell the truth and they weren't even telling the truth! There was nothing stopping them from telling me!" Mandy yelled.

"Actually there was nothing that they could do about it. They were forced by magic to keep their word of not telling you," Dumbledore said.

"We wanted to tell you; we would've told you, but we couldn't," her mom said coming to sit beside her.

Tears started to come down Mandy face. "I'm sorry. It's just this is really hard to understand . . ."

"And you took it out on those whose fault it wasn't and who you were closest to. It is often human nature, but with human nature we often end up hurting those we love," Dumbledore finished.

"I'll drop you off with Hagrid, so he can take you and Harry to Diagon Alley to get your supplies." Dumbledore looked at his watch. "Now it is time to go." He got up.

"By," Mandy said getting up and hugging her parents. She followed Dumbledore out the door.

"Now take my arm. We will be leaving," he said holding out his arm.

Mandy felt a lurch in her stomach and all of a sudden she was standing outside a pub.

"Hargid is in there with your brother. They should be impossible to miss," Dumbledore said. "Now that you know how hurtful lies can be, Mandy, remember how precious the truth is." And with that he was gone.

Chapter 2

Long Lost Siblings

Mandy stood outside the pub. The old sign saying 'The Leaky Cauldron' was swaying in the wind. This was a strange place to meet, she thought. Although, why was she surprised? After what she had just learned, she knew the world wasn't the little place she used to think it was. And who was that man who called himself Albus Dumbledore? He had just left her there without farther explanation. She was just left to ponder everything that she had just learned. She had a brother and if the man was to be believed he was sitting in that pub with a man called Hagrid. And how did he expect her to be able to recognize them. Unless the man was a giant she didn't think there was any way that she would just be able to find them.

"Ah, here you are Mandy. I was 'orried that I was too late to find you" a voice called behind her. She turned with a start. Well, if this was the man she was suppose to find, then Dumbledore had been right; she wouldn't have had a hard time finding him – he was a giant – or least close to one. He had to be at least 8 feet tall. Mandy was shocked.

"Who is this?" a boy standing beside him asked. Mandy had been so shocked by the man that she hadn't even noticed him. He had jet black hair, a scar in the shape of a lightening bolt on his forehead, and green eyes. She had a scar identical to his; she had eyes the same color as his. The only thing that was different was their hair. She had brownish red hair while he had black. There was only one person this could be. . . .

"Harry," the man said. "This is Mandy. Mandy – Harry. By the way, I'm Hagrid." The man reached his hand out to Mandy. She took it and shook his hand. He beamed at her.

"Well, it's off to Diagon Alley then," he said walking toward the pub. "right through here."

"Hagrid," Harry spoke up, "why can't they see it?" He motioned toward the people walking down the street.

"Muggles. They can't see a thing," Hagrid grunted.

Mandy looked toward Harry. He seemed just as oblivious as she was to what Hagrid had meant. "Er, Hagrid, what exactly is a muggle?"

"Non-magical people," he said. "Now come on we 'ave a lot to do."

Mandy and Harry followed him into the pub it was a dark, musty, place, but  
Hagrid didn't seem to mind. He made his way straight across the room.

"Aye, hagrid. The usual?" the man behind the bar asked looking up from the glasses he was scrubbing.

"Can't Tom. I 'ave business I got to attended to. Hogwarts business," he added clapping a gaint hand on Mandy and Harry. Mandy felt as though a giant earthquake had just happened under her feet.

The barman drew in a sharp intake of breath. "It . . . it . . . can't be. They're . . . Potters."

The pub immediately became silent. Then hushed whispers began to rocket around the room.

"The Potters? Is that what he said?"

"The ones who were You-Know-Who's downfall?"

"It can't be."

"It is I can see the scar on the boy."

"And there's one on the girl's upper arm."

People began crowding toward them. They shoved and tried to get closer to them as they all shook hands and introduced themselves.

"Jonathan Cambell


End file.
